Not Even With Physchic Powers
by CyborgCiderWomanII
Summary: Saiki discovers his powers are back, sort of. How will controlling his long-life nuisances will affect Saiki and his relationships? Will Teruhashi be able to let go of her 'perfection' in order to find happiness? And how exactly did Kobuyasu ended up in a love triangle between Yumehara and Kaidou? Must have been around the same time Nendou and Mera started dating. Yare yare!


**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters below listed, they are all property of the fantastic manga writer and illustrator Shūichi Asō.

**A/N:** The present story takes place after the last two manga episodes, or the last episode recently aired on Netflix' _Awakened_, where Saiki K. discovers his powers are sort of back.

**Not Even With Physchic Powers**

**Chapter 1. Things getting back to 'normal'… sort of.**

_Yare yare._ _Sending that asteroid back to space was tiring indeed, so tiring I had to disconnect briefly my mind to recover, while I felt myself falling to Earth all the way up from the thermosphere… I managed to teleport back to my bed just in time, a mere 20 meters away from the ground. That was close. Maybe I should take a quick nap, now that all those annoying pleas for help and thoughts have finally stopped._

What Kusuo Saiki didn't know, however, was that certain voices were far from over. If Saiki hadn't fallen unconscious from sheer exhaustion, he would have realized that all his 'friends' were very relieved that humanity was spared. In fact, they were enthusiastically planning a party, going to the extent of calling his house and sharing the invitation with his mother. He was in for a surprise when he woke up.

* * *

_Silence, at last. Wait a minute? Silence! Why? Have I lost them again, was the asteroid a dream? _Saiki opened his eyes and focused for a minute, realizing he could still hear the thoughts of the household inhabitants, including his grandfather, who was currently fretting over the gift he would buy him for saving the Earth. _Yare yare, I thought…_ _Again silence?_ A million thoughts raced through Saiki's head, who soon realized he could use his telepathy at convenience, focusing on tuning people's thoughts as if there was an On/Off switch. Saiki smiled slowly. This is what he had secretly wanted all along, not completely getting rid of his powers (he couldn't deny they were highly convenient), just being able to control them better. After all, he did control most of them at his will: telekinesis, teleportation, clairvoyance, restoration, invisibility, apport, mind control, time travel, changing form, pyrokinesis, etcetera. It was just his super strength and his telepathy he had always struggled to control, not being able to prevent them by physical means like his characteristic green glasses or his translucent gloves.

Realizing this, he decided to verify if this new control over his telepathic abilities would be extensive to one of his other life-long nuisances, the one that made him fear P.A. above all the forced social interactions taking place at school, even with his limiters. Checking the clock, he teleported to his usual training camp and proceeded to start his testing. He tried lifting his favorite boulder with his left pinky finger and realized with glee he couldn't move it more than a centimeter, much less lift it. He took a deep breath and concentrated on his left arm muscles and tried again… the boulder was sent flying to space, disappearing like a star in the blue sky. _Yare yare, this will take much more training than I thought. _Saiki remained in his training camp until dusk, testing also his jumping abilities, his super speed and his levitation. After he was satisfied, he laid down and stared happily at the sky, recovering his breath and relaxing. He finally was a normal person (who could focus a bit more and become a super-human should the need ever arise again).

When the first stars began lighting up the night sky, Saiki got up and teleported back to his room, reveling on the silence that continued on his head. Even though he still felt somewhat anxious at not knowing what would happen next, he decided he didn't need to turn his telepathy on, since the last couple of days without it had guaranteed that he could survive like that. Besides, he was at home with this family, not at the school with his 'friends', what could go wrong after all? Feeling lighter than ever, Saiki left his room and went down the stairs, getting happier by the minute after realizing his psychometry wouldn't kick in unannounced anymore, as he had to focus on the feel of the banister to know who had walked down and up earlier. _This. Is. Fantastic._ Feeling bold, Saiki took off his green glasses and entered the living room with a big smile, that quickly faltered as soon as he realized what a huge mistake not turning his telepathy on had been.

"Partner! You are finally done taking a shit-" _What the… Nendou!_

"Hi! I'm glad you're feeling better now-" _Why even bother talking to me if you can't stop staring to your right, Yumehara-san?_

"Saiki! I was worried that Dark Reunion would have gotten to you first, taking advantage of the meteor-" _For the last time Kaidou, the Dark Reunion… why do I even bother?_

"Saiki! You've woken up! I knew you wouldn't give up! That asteroid wouldn't-" _Yare yare Hairo, tone it down a bit._

"Hello Saiki-Kun."_ Of course SHE is here as well, yare yare._

* * *

_Yare yare. Who would have thought being a 'normal' person required so much sleep?_

Saiki opened his eyes reluctantly, letting the late morning sun bath his face and lamenting he was forced to hang out with his 'friends' close to midnight, when they were casually called at the same time by each of their parents, almost as if they had been somehow reminded telepathically that they had children to take care of. Nendou, Yumehara, Kaidou, Hairo and Teruhashi had been waiting for him to come downstairs, after his mother had told them he was just resting for a bit after all the day's excitement. He was about to refuse going bar hopping when his mother's thunderous look made him resign to his fate. In downtown they had met Kuboyasa, Mera and even Saiko, who had thankfully insisted on getting only on the VIP clubs (therefore, he hadn't been forced to meet with more people than necessary). Not having quite gotten the hang of how to direct his telepathy to just one person, he had remained the entire evening trying to avoid Teruhashi's schemes, while at the same time pretending to have a good time.

Sighing, he finally sat down lowering his feet to the side of the bed and stretched, thankful that at least it was Saturday and he had been able to sleep-in. Not risking a headache from all the people's thoughts surrounding him the day before, he had used his own voice and now his throat felt sore, which he couldn't take care of with his pyrokinesis since it wasn't a bug but rather the result of having to scream above the loud music to be heard. Not that he would had talked that much, after all he was, powers or no powers, still Saiki: a non-committal, quiet and expressionless teenager. But SHE had managed to make him chi-chat, despite all. Attributing it to the day's events, Saiki had let his guard down for a minute, allowing her to corner him alone on the boot while the others had taken to the dance floor. Saiki had finally given up and looked at her. Sighing again, Saiki recalled the moment…

"_You don't dance Saiki-Kun?" He had been surprised at being addressed directly and had looked up from his beverage, which he had been trying to evaporate inconspicuously with pyrokinesis (he didn't like alcohol). Suddenly the time seemed to slow down and the loud music went from deafening to a barely audible noise in the background. Teruhashi had sat so close to him he could smell her flowery perfume and notice the well concealed freckles of the so-called 'perfect pretty girl', when one of the moving blue lights hit her face. He smirked internally at that, thinking how much he could tease her about it, since she was so eager to present her skin as completely unblemished. The problem was, he didn't think those freckles were something she should conceal at all: they were part of her authentic beauty, a part of her individuality, just like that little mole behind her left ear... _

"…" _Teruhashi had been looking hopefully at him, elated that she finally had the chance to talk to him, but he had been staring for so long that her face began to fall at his obvious silence, and she started to pull back. Risking it, Saiki focused for a moment and peeked quickly in her mind to catch a glimpse of sadness and the single phrase 'Maybe it is time to give up'._

"_I do not know how to. Don't you? I am sure every man here would like a dance with you". Why had he reacted? Wasn't she giving up on him what he had wanted for the last years? Maybe she had been chasing him for just their second year at the P.K. Academy, but he had restored the Earth four times while they were in second year so…_

"_I don't enjoy that type of music to be honest", she beamed at him, visibly lighting up at his belated reply. He hummed in response, more annoyed at himself for answering back and refusing on commenting more. Realizing he was not going to make it easy for her, Teruhashi stilled her shoulders and continued the conversation casually. "What type of music do you enjoy Saiki-Kun?"_

"Kuu-chan, what are you smiling at?" Saiki was swept back to the present with his mother's question, who was looking at him lovingly from the doorway of his bedroom.

'_It's nothing, I'm just relishing in the fact that I don't have to see those guys for the next two days. What a nice trap you set me up for yesterday.'_

"Oh Ku! You should be grateful of having such wonderful friends! They almost died and the first person they want to celebrate their lives with is you!" Frowning, Kurumi entered his room and headed for the laundry basket, getting surprised when the clothes disappeared in front of her and a loud noise indicated the washing machine had started by itself downstairs. "Your powers are back to stay Ku? Why didn't you say so when I asked you earlier?"

'_Apparently, I can control them better now, so I only read people's thoughts when I want to and focus on them.' _Saki shrugged while stretching some more before standing up and heading for the bathroom. As an afterthought, he sent to his mother another telepathic sentence before closing the door after him. _'I'm not forced with the x-ray vision anymore. You are truly beautiful mother.'_ His favorability meter on his mom's eyes skyrocketed at that instant, as Kurumi let out a single tear of happiness roll down her cheek. Not that he would ever know about it, since he was already occupied with rinsing his antennae-less pink hair.

* * *

A few hours earlier than that, the most perfect pretty girl of Hidari Wakibara (or rather of the whole S Prefecture, or rather of Japan, come to think of it, of the whole world) was waking up with a smile in her face. Kokomi Teruhashi rubbed her eyes and started to feel her teeth with her tongue, annoyed at the microscopic piece that was missing from her right second molar. Her eyes went to her mirror and fixated on those stupid freckles, while she walked nonchalantly to drop in front of it and take out her necessaire to put on the 'Unblemished skin in 8 days' cream. Not that it would help much either way: no matter what she did, those freckles kept resurfacing if she wasn't careful enough. They were her biggest and better kept secret. Truth to be told, Teruhashi had been fighting them since her early teens.

_But enough of insecurities. Yesterday was an amazing day! Not only did I save humanity (because of course God must have heard my pleas and took care of that asteroid), but I got to talk FIVE whole minutes with Saiki! And he stared at the beginning too! I thought he was going to ignore me, as he usually does, but he finally answered! He does have some weird tastes in music though. I've got to look up this 'Pink Flow' he mentioned… what was the name of that album again, 'The Dark Slide of the Moon'?_

Humming to herself, Teruhashi finished applying her cream and changed into exercise clothes, thankful that her brother's work had been responsible for having a built-in gym in the spacious basement of their residence. She couldn't let anyone else know she had a very disciplined workout she never skipped, _after all, being the perfect pretty-girl requires a lot of work._ If she was truthful to herself, sometimes it annoyed her to do all of these little things. It was good to lead a healthy life, but sometimes she found herself envying Chiyo's and Chisato's eating habits. _Okay, maybe Chisato's are a bit much._ She had also started to realize she didn't need to compete with every girl for attention, seeing how Chiyo was finally succeeded in getting Kaido's attention made her feel happy for her friend, instead of the envious vindictive girl she had once been. _I guess that must be part of growing up, huh?_

Actually, Kokomi Teruhashi was no longer competing for everyone's attention anymore, just for someone's in particular. _If he would only say 'offu'!_ The alarm buzzed and Teruhashi left the treadmill to do some light weightlifting. _I wonder what he will be up to. _She gazed at her clock's hour and smiled tenderly. _When he wakes up, that is._ Teruhashi was a good observer after all, so she had noticed months ago how he liked to sleep-in on weekends and vacations. _Months ago? Just for how long have I fancied Saiki? One would think that a perfect pretty girl like me wouldn't have to wait that long for a guy's attention!_ But other more banal thoughts halted effectively this line of thought, just as they did whenever any human started wondering about the passing of time in their lives.

* * *

After finishing her workout, Teruhashi took a shower and fixed herself a light breakfast. Glancing at the clock, which marked only 9 AM, Teruhashi called her best friend, Chiyo Yumehara, and the girls decided to go shopping for the day. Donning a white dress with a blue bow to go with her eyes and hair, Teruhashi left her house to walk to Yumehara's, not that far away from hers. As usual, a chain of 'Offus' followed her down the street, though she was hardly counting them with the same excitement she would have done a year ago. Reaching Yumehara's house, Teruhashi ringed the doorbell and waited patiently for her friend, thinking with glee about the day ahead. _I wonder if I can talk Chiyo into inviting Kaidou, then maybe HE would come as well. We could invite the boys for some sweets…_

Yumehara came bouncing down her front steps to meet her friend, dressed in a louse yellow blouse and a flowery skirt that went down to her knees. While Kokomi Teruhashi was considered 'God's favorite angel', and as a result the epitome of beauty, Chiyo Yumehara was not plain at all. With kind brown eyes and a little round nose, her gentle facial features were particularly enthralling when she gazed dreamily at the distance thinking about her perfect romance fantasy. Lesser people often wondered how two so seemingly different could be best friends, thinking either Teruhashi was being unkind with Yumehara shunning her with her beauty, or Yumehara was just trying to get attention by hanging out with Teruhashi. The truth is that, unknowingly, both girls had taken a liking to each other when they realized they were in the same situation: hopelessly in love with boys who didn't seem to reciprocate.

"Kokomi! You look so pretty today! I bet Saiki-Kun would definitely 'offu' if he saw you today!" Chiyo's near screams mortified Teruhashi, but she smiled at her friend's compliment either way while checking above her shoulder than nobody heard her.

"Don't talk so loud Chiyo! Thank you, you look very pretty yourself!" Teruhashi hugged her friend and both started walking to the train station. As it was still early and shops usually opened around 11 in the morning, they had time to do a leisure stroll before starting their shopping plans. "You know… now that you mention it… How would you like if we invited the boys for some sweets after we have had lunch?" Glancing at her sideways, Teruhashi saw a mischievous grin form in Yumehara's face and instantly regretted going so straight to the point, bracing herself for the endless teasing about to happen.

"I knew it Kokomi! You want to see Saiki-Kun today, don't you?" Teruhashi checked again they weren't overheard and smiled wickedly back at her friend.

"Not anymore than you want to see The Jet-Black Wings, Chiyo!" Referring to Kaidou's nickname had the desired effect and Chiyo stopped talking, red from head to toe. _Serves her right for trying to embarrass me about wanting to meet Saiki-Kun_. Teruhashi smiled smugly, though not unkindly, until she realized Yumehara wasn't going to give up so easily, as she had already recovered and was holding her index fingers to her head, mimicking two horns (or more likely Saiki's hairclips).

"Yare yare, I don't care, yare yare, about anything, yare yare, in the world, yare yare." Teruhashi tried scowling at her friend until she couldn't take it anymore and both girls bursted out laughing.

"You are the worst Chiyo Yumehara!" Teruhashi finally managed, pretending to look disapprovingly at her, to which Chiyo just stuck out her tongue at her with an unrepentant wink.

Oh boy, these girls had it badly.


End file.
